Itty-Bitty Bethyl One Shots
by TheSheriffAndSamurai
Summary: Some Bethyl one shots. Pretty please review, I hope you enjoy them!
1. Late In The Library

The prison had become their home, whether temporary or permanent and the one resident who knew the place like no other was Beth Greene. Her little footsteps went unnoticed as she snuck around the prison halls, many stirring in their sleep but not hearing the soft tread of Beth as she snuck around night after night. No one noticed but Daryl Dixon.

He grew accustomed to hearing her nervous breathes as she passed his cell; to hearing her small feet smack the concrete lightly as she walked quickly, but silently, around. He didn't know where she went, he hadn't bothered for many nights but as it does, curiosity got the best of him.

So one night, when the young girl's footsteps passed his cell as he pretended to sleep, he rose from his cot. The prison was as familiar to him as the back of his palm, and navigating it at night was like second nature. It didn't take long to lose track of her blonde hair pulled into the ponytail and the unmistakable scent of youth and soap.

However, he was much louder than her, despite his years of tracking and hunting. Then, his life had depended on it, but now, his curiosity was eating away at him, acting as anchor.

Where, he wondered, could such a girl go? There was few private places in the prison, not after the Woodbury people took residence without the old walls of the group's home, and the only place that would provide any interest to such a girl was outside the safety of the walls. She wouldn't be that stupid, he reassured himself. The library might offer some comfort and even if Daryl had not taken much notice of the place, he knew Merle liked spending time there; doing God knows what.

Daryl stifled a laugh at the sight of his brother reading a book and shoved the thought into a corner of his mind for later.

"Blondie," a voice chuckled.

Daryl froze, his heartbeat quickening. There was only one person his brother called 'Blondie' and she wasn't in her cell, instead she was wandering around a crowded prison at atleast midnight. So what was she doing in the middle of the night talking to, of all people, his brother?

"Daryl told me to stay away from you," Beth dryly noted, her voice sounded tired yet curious and he was sure he heard his brother scoff softly.

"Yeah, I did," Daryl grumbled, stepping into the library, the two coming into his sight.

"Daryl," Beth squeaked, "What are you- you doing here?"

He watched the two for a while, studying them. How much trouble could a girl like Hershel Greene's youngest daughter get into? Not a lot, he was willing to guess.

"I'll leave ya to talk to the young one, little brotha," Merle laughed, releasing his hold on Beth's arm and taking the gun she offered him.

As Merle left the room, not before purposely shouldering Daryl on the way out, Beth made her way after him.

"We need ta talk," Daryl grumbled, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her back.

"If you're going to tell me to be careful, Daryl, I already know that. I know what Merle's like," she stated, "and it's not like you can stop me. We aren't doing anything, he's just showing me how to clean and strip a gun."

"I hope that's the only thing stripping," Daryl said under his breath.

Beth punched his arm playfully, grinning at him. "You know I'm not like my sister, or you, but that doesn't mean I can't try. I was just trying to learn atleast, to impress everyone. I just wanted to make Maggie and my dad and Rick proud... And you."

"There's only one thing a guy like ma brother wants with a girl like you, Beth," Daryl sighed, running a hand through the mop of oily dark hair on top of his head.

"Yeah," Beth smirked, straightening up, "And what's a girl like me?"

Daryl scratched the back of his neck, staring at the ground to avoid her gaze. "Ya know," he mumbled, motioning at her but she only laughed, making his face turn bright red. "Y-You-" he stammered, struggling to speak. He wasn't sure himself what he meant to say but even if he had, he knew he wouldn't be able to say it.

"Thanks for looking out for me," she said, folding her thin arms across her chest, "But I can do it myself, okay?"

Daryl stared at her, waiting for her to walk out of the room or sit down but she didn't, instead, she stared back, willing him to talk. Finally she yawned, quickly covering her mouth to hide it.

"Well, goodnight, Daryl," she said gently, letting her arms hang loosely by her sides. "Just, promise me not to tell anyone, okay? The last thing I need is a lecture from Maggie."

He nodded, avoiding her gaze.

Beth chewed the inside of her cheek, diverting her gaze to the doorway as if finding an excuse not to retreat back to her cell. "I really appreciate you keeping this between us, and of course Merle. Though, you know, I wouldn't mind if you taught me to shoot your crossbow."

Daryl stared at her, raising his eyebrows in surprise. The girl has nerves, he admired, smirking.

"God, I'm kidding," she said in a frenzied panic, waving her pale arms in front of her to wave off the joke. "I wouldn't even think about touching that... Thing."

Beth froze, her eyes on the doorway. She rubbed a hand up her arm, goose bumps evident as she shivered. It was a cold night, colder than many but with his thick jacket he barely noticed, the only sign of the cold night was the unnatural shade of red his nose had turned.

"I should go," she ,"I have to look after Judy tomorrow but I appreciate you keeping quiet."

"Night," Daryl mumbled, watching as she turned towards the door.

She turned to him and smiled, tilting her head slightly.

"Night," she replied softly, her hand grasping the door frame. "See you tomorrow."


	2. Eight-Legged Confessions

"Now, tell me," Beth said curiously, "tell me what the big, bad Daryl Dixon is scared of, huh? Not walkers, not clowns or heights. Everyone's scared of something, Daryl."

He shrugged, trudging through the thick undergrowth. "Picked the wrong person to take hunting with me," he muttered.

"I'm scared of coach roaches," she admitted. "If there's a nuclear bomb, we'll die but they won't. Doesn't_ that_ creep you out? They're so gross."

"Like I'm gonna tell ya what I'm scared of, Greene. You and Maggie will use it against me every chance ya get."

Beth punched his arm playfully, laughing. "Oh, come on. Don't you trust me?"

"Fine," he mumbled. "Damn spiders."

She stopped walking, glaring at him in shock. "Hang on, sorry? Daryl Dixon, hunter and walker-killer is scared of spiders? Atleast my fear is logical; spiders are nothing to be scared of. Sure they'll crawl in your sleeping bag while you're sleeping or put their hairy little legs on your bare feet when you least expect it, but come on, Daryl."

"Don't tell anyone back at camp, never hear the end of it," he said quietly, staring down at his feet.

"Oh my god!" she suddenly screamed. "Daryl, don't move."

He turned to stare at her, transfixed on her frozen stature.

Slowly she raised her hand and pointed to his head. "Spider," she whispered.

The words slowly registered in his head before he screamed, dropping his crossbow with a loud bang and shaking his head side to side in a panicked frenzy.

Beth bent over, hands on her knees. "I was kidding," she said breathless as she laughed, "There's no spider. I tricked you."

"Ain't nice," Daryl grumbled, quickly snatching his crossbow off the ground. "And all ya screaming gonna attract walkers."

"_My_ screaming?" Beth said surprised. "If I remember correctly, Daryl, you were the one screaming; 'get it off'," she imitated.

Daryl shook his head, knocking her side with his elbow. "Don't tell anyone or I'll have to find a juicy coach roach to slip under your pillow."

She folded her arms, a scowl crossing her face. "You can be a real meanie sometimes."

Daryl shrugged, "I know."


	3. Not All Black And White

"I can teach you to play," Beth offers, her fingers placed delicately on the keys in front of her. "It's not that hard, really. My mother-"

"Sure," Daryl interrupts, swinging his legs over the side of the coffin. He knows how quiet Beth gets when the people in her past are mentioned.

She nods, moving over to allow him to sit beside her. "What's this called?" she asks, pointing to a key with her slender finger.

Daryl shrugs, "I dunno. A key?"

Beth laughs, then noticing the hurt look on his face composes herself. "It's a middle c." she glances at his hands before taking them in hers and placing them on the piano keys. "I haven't played in a while, go easy on me," she laughs. "Follow my fingers."

Daryl watches her fingers press lightly on the keys, a sweet tune drifting through the air.

He can't help but stare at her, noticing the concentration in her face as her eyes scan the piano. a string of her hair comes undone from her braid and tickles against her cheek and, absentmindedly, he pulls his fingers from the piano keys and tucks it behind her ear.

She stops playing, staring at him curiously. "Thanks," she mutters.

Daryl nods, avoiding her gaze.

"No, really," she says, placing a warm hand on his thigh. "For everything. You've kept me safe, you've protected me."

She whispers something under her breath, turning her attention back to the piano and once again playing the same gently melody.

Daryl stares, trying to determine the truth behind her words. "Do you mean it?" he asks, placing a hand on hers to bring her attention to him.

She stares then smiles, tilting her head lightly, "Of course, Daryl."

He nods, squeezing the hand in his. "Okay."

Silence fills the room before Daryl leans forward, pointing. "What's that key called?"

"Let's start from the beginning," she suggests, laughing.


	4. Her

He doesn't mean to stare, he hardly even notices. Maggie does though. She feels his eyes burning holes through her as she laughs, half listening to a joke Carl is telling her.

Her laugh is not her own, it is beautiful like her sister's; it is kind and warm. Her eyes are not her own, they are full of life like her sister's; they are bright and inviting. She is just a whisper - a shadow - of her sister, and though it is not enough, it is also too much for him to handle.

Daryl stands, squeezing his fist shut as though he can still feel the warmth of hers in his; like the ghost of her is still with him. The weight of her on his back is still there, like he never really truly let her go.

In a way, he never did.

She was taken right from him, when he least expected it. Maybe if they hadn't have been separated, something could have happened; instead of memories of her voice, he could have memories of her soft lips against his.

If he had the chance, he might have kissed her. Maybe things would be different; maybe they'd still be in their little safe haven.

Maggie looks back at him, her eyes searching his for something; anything. He isn't staring, but instead is deep in thought. She'd like to ask him what he's thinking, what makes him look at her with such guilt, but she keeps quiet. They all have stories of what happened after the fall of the prison, who they were with and what they had to do, and in time she knows she'll hear Daryl's.

He'd shown up with Rick, Michonne and Carl only a few days ago. Something was different about him and Maggie had been determined to find out. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know now; maybe not knowing was better.

He stands shakily, unable to be around her any longer.

Guilt clenches at his chest and something else that could be jealousy or sadness; realisation that no matter how hard he tries, he can't ever be near Maggie again for too long.

Maybe one day he can learn to forgive himself for his sins and slowly push Beth to a corner of his mind where he'll only think about her in the cold of winter while he's alone and the howling winds hide the sound of heartbreak.

A week from now he may no longer be able to recall the warmth of her hand in his or the sound of her voice singing him to sleep.

And those memories are the ones he'll miss the most.


	5. Maybe I've Fallen For You

Daryl stares at Maggie, the pretty brunette with barely a care in the world about her missing sister.

There's something about the way she's smiling that is unsettling to Daryl. How does she continue to function- to be perfectly human- when she's lost all connections to her biological family?

Daryl hasn't slept in days.

He's taken every watch, not able to keep his mind off the day they were truly together; when he was okay with never finding the rest of the group. He can't help that all he sees is Beth in everything. She is, in every one's mind, just another dead girl. She was just another Sophia who got herself loss and wandered into the wind.

There's something about the sick feeling in his stomach he feels when he looks at Beth's sister who's laughing as Judith tugs on her hair.

Beth haunts his every waking moment and even when he closes his eyes, it's just a harsh reminder that yet again, he couldn't save a member of the Greene family. How many times is he allowed to let them down before he is not forgiven?

He couldn't save anyone but he was determined to save her.

She was taken, he knew that. She hadn't left him, she'd refused at first and he didn't dare let himself believe that she'd abandoned him.

Beth Greene was light and all he had to do was follow it to get out of the dark.

"What's the plan?"

By now he's sick of hearing everyone's strategies of how to get to Washington D.C. It's just a dead-end; a trap they'll fall into.

There is no such thing as safe now and he doesn't have to tell Rick that for him to know.

"Washington, no question," Abraham states, pouring over a map that is across the hood of an old vehicle.

"We gotta find Beth," he voices out, his voice coming out louder than anticipated.

Rick nods at him, catching his sad eyes. "We will." Turning back to Abraham and Rosita, he shrugs. "Like Daryl said, Beth first, Washington second."

"Listen, not to cause an issue-"

"One pigheaded word outta that mouth and we will have one," Daryl barks, staring at the redhead from beneath his dark fringe.

"There's a slim chance the young ones survive that long out here, our best bet is Washington. We'll keep an eye out for Betty-"

"Beth," Daryl interrupts, the name coming out as a growl.

Abraham holds a hand up defensively, looking back at Rick. "We'll keep an eye out for her but that's the best we can do. We get Eugene to Washington D.C and cure this thing."

"I ain't leavin' without Beth," the redneck says, clearing his throat.

Rick casts him a glare then looks back at Abraham. "We've gotta Beth first, then we get Eugene to D.C."

"I understand this girl is important to you- that she's family- but getting Eugene to Washington D.C and curing this thing should be our number one priority."

"The hell is it!" Daryl retorts angrily. "I lost Beth and I'm gonna get 'er back, whether you're with me or not."

Maggie places a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to face her. "Daryl, come on," she says, motioning behind her with her head. "We need to talk."

He follows; he has no other choice. Beth's sister doesn't say anything else just stares into the woods surrounding the road. "I heard something, Glenn's gone to check it out. It was a person."

"Beth?"

"I don't want to give you false hope but maybe. I mean, with the amount of faith you have in her, it could be her. I just hope she's okay, you know?"

Daryl nods as she starts to cry.

She clutches his hand in hers, letting out a deep breath. "I never got to thank you. For keeping her safe, I mean. I don't know how you did it-"

"I didn't keep her safe, Maggie. She's gone."

"If she's alive, I'll never forgive myself. I didn't even look for her and you did, you haven't stopped. I just hate that I've barely mentioned her, she's blood and I forgot about her."

He isn't listening though, too focused on Glenn emerging with someone hot on his trail.

"Guys, you're never going to guess-"

"Beth!" Maggie says, releasing her grip on the redneck and springing forward to grab her sister and Beth holds onto her, them both crying and never once does the blonde's eyes leave Daryl.

He nods at her, a nod that says _'I'm so glad you're alive'._

When Maggie finally lets her go, Beth sprints to him, jumping into his arms. Everyone just stares, unable to take their eyes off the unlikely sight.

They tumble backwards, Daryl unable to take the sudden weight in his arms, and then she's lying on top of him on the concrete road and she can't keep herself from kissing him.

At first, it's awkward because neither of them want to kiss in front of the group but eventually they both melt into it; neither able to control themselves.

"I missed you too," he says, trying to conceal the laugh in his voice.

"Me too, I mean, I missed you so much," she says, eyes wide.

"I missed you so much while you were gone, Beth Greene."

She smiles at him, brushing hair from her hair embarrassingly as the group stared on. "I told you that you would."

"You did and you were right."

"Yeah and maybe I've fallen for you, you know?" she whispers, keeping her voice quiet so only he can hear and she leans in so close, he can feel the heat of her breath on his face. "Just a little bit, accidently, in love with you."

"Maybe I've fallen for you," he replies, watching her cheeks grow red.

She smiles, trying to hide her blush. "Maybe I've fallen for you, too."


	6. Car Trouble

**Please leave a review. It would mean a lot to hear from you guys! Hugs and moonshine to all of you.**

Beth kicked her foot against the hard rim of her left car tyre, her phone in her hand as she tried desperately to call Shawn or Maggie.

It was raining lightly but, very like Georgia weather, she could feel it beginning to pick up.

The wind wasn't helping; battering her wet body and making her shiver.

_"It's the car," _Beth began, her voice breaking as she stood in the rain. _"I need you to pick me up. I think it's just a flat tyre. I checked and it doesn't look like much."_

Shawn's voice was drowned out by the sound of the rain heavily hitting her body and the car; the windshield-wipers forcing the drops of rain from the windshield.

_"I can't wait an hour! There's scary people here," _she whispered hushed into the phone pressed by her ear. _"I'm outside-" _ she began, glancing over to catch the eye of an older man, then whispered back into the phone, _"-Jake's bar."_

She heard her brother sigh loudly on the other end of the phone, then he said almost angrily, _"I'll be there soon. Don't talk to anyone, stay in the car."_

Beth nodded, hanging up on her brother and putting her phone back in her pocket, then opened her car door.

She heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Ain't seen you around here before, Blondie. Ya lost?"

Mentally cursing herself for drawing attention, she turned, faking a soft smile. "I'm waiting for my brother, he'll be here soon."

The guy nodded, "I can 'elp," he offered and leaning in closer , he said, "Or, ya could, ya know, let me buy ya a drink."

Beth wasn't sure what to say and with a slight shake of her head, she turned to climb into Shawn's truck when she felt a hand on her waist.

"Come on, I'm just bein' friendly," he said as if sadly, pulling her back out and pinning her to the side of the truck, "Jus' one drink?" he pretended to beg, his words drunkenly slurred as he tried to pin his sentences together.

Beth shook her head, trying to politely push him off but failing miserably.

"Merle!" a voice shouted.

The man pinning her to the truck turned, giving her enough time to slide from his grasp and climb into the car, rolling down her window only slightly so she could hear their conversation.

"Leave tha girl alone," the voice said again. It was a man, probably in his mid-thirties. Beth craned her neck to get a better look at him, noticing a small scar on his collarbone.

The man made his way to her car and tapped gently on the window. With a jump, she rolled it all the way down and faked another smile.

"Sorry 'bout ma brother," he apologised.

Beth nodded, fiddling with a string of hair that was wet and hanging limply over her skinny shoulder. "It's okay," she said back.

Noticing how his once dry hair was now wet and dripping, Beth winced. "You should get inside," she instructed kindly. "Aren't you cold?"

But he shook off her question, knocking it down with a wave of his hand. "I'm fine, just gotta keep an eye on ma brother, he got ou' of jail today."

She just nodded.

"I'm Elizabeth Greene," she said, offering her hand through the car window, " nice to meet you..."

He stifled a laugh, shaking her small hand with his larger one, "Dixon."

"... Dixon. Thanks for the help, maybe I'll see you around some time, okay?"

"Yeah," he agreed and then raising his gaze to meet hers, he smiled and said, "Maybe I'll see you around here, Greene."

"Thanks, Dixon," she smiled.

"Listen, ya should probably drive a bit up the road, they'll leave ya alone. Best stay away from 'ere."

Beth nodded again.

"Ya not much of a talker?" he asked, turning his head away from her to look cautiously behind him.

Beth sighed, smiling at him once again, "I can't drive," she replied, "Something wrong with the car. I think it's just a flat tyre but I don't want to damage it any more."

Daryl shrugged, staring down at his feet, "Mind if I take a look?"

She shook her head, leaning in her seat to watch him. "It might be nothing but it was making a weird kind of squeaking noise-"

Daryl smirked at her.

"Ya know nothing 'bout cars do ya?" he asked.

Beth laughed back in reply, "I can handle a tractor fine, but cars are a whole new mystery to me."

"Ya live with ol' man Hersh at that farm?" he asked, glancing up at her from beneath his wet fringe.

Beth nodded in reply. "I'm his youngest daughter, Elizabeth. I've already called my brother, he'll be here soon."

Daryl just nodded as she talked, feigning interest. He wiped his hands on an oily rag and shut her car door, taking another draw of his cigarette before stomping it beneath his feet.

"Ya need a new tyre, nothing I can't help ya out with. Listen, bring ya car by my shop tomorrow and I'll service it for ya."

"Thanks, Dixon," Beth said.

"You can call me Daryl," he said, grinning warmly.

"Thanks, Daryl," she said, finally facing him again, her hands steadily on the wheel in front of her as she cushioned herself into the seat. A bright headlight flashed her in the eyes as Daryl leant on her window, watching her brother park his car next to hers. "Oh," she said disappointed, hoping to talk to him for a bit longer.

"Beth," Shawn said angrily, his anger directed at the man talking to his younger sister. "Get in the car, we're going home."

"Shawn!" Beth said startled, glancing between her brother and Daryl.

Beth's brother pushed Daryl out of the way and forced her door open, grabbing her arm roughly and pulling her out of his truck. "Beth," he barked through gritted teeth, "Get in the car and don't argue." Shocked, she grabbed onto her purse in the passenger seat and pulled her keys from the ignition before walking, embarrassed, to Maggie's car.

Shawn slammed the car door of his truck, the car Beth had just been in, and stared at Daryl.

"Dixon," he acknowledged. "Talk to my sister again or touch her and you'll hear about it."

Daryl just laughed, "That a threat, Greene?"

Shawn just shook his head. "If you go near her again, I'll call the cops. Don't test me, Dixon and don't go anywhere near Elizabeth."

Beth just sat in shock, forcing open her car door to grab her brother. "Shawn, stop! He was helping," she said, dragging her angry brother back to the car. Shawn pulled open his car door, making sure Beth was getting in the car too, and cast a look at Daryl before getting in himself.

Beth waved at Daryl as they drove off, Shawn scoffing at her politeness before he switched on the heat.

"You don't want to get involved with men like him," he warned.

She nodded. Beth knew that in order to belong in her family you had to learn to shut up when the time was right. If you didn't you'd just end up stirring unnecessary trouble. Maggie had told her this many times before but Beth had never really understood it until now.

"Yes, Shawn," she said, holding her tongue. She couldn't wait to see him later. After all, he had told her to take her car to his shop and not ever her father would turn down a free service.

"I'm glad you understand," her brother said bitterly.


	7. Safe

**Please review guys! Thanks for reading.**

Maybe, she thinks to herself, maybe they can be safe.

_Safe._

Maggie lets the word settle on her tongue, trying it out. It doesn't seem to fit their situation but, in a strange way, this has brought them together.

Memories of the prison flash in her mind, reminding her that she believed she would be safe there too; they all did.

"Did..." she begins, but the words get lost before she can continue.

She feels Glenn's hand squeeze hers but it doesn't bring comfort. She feels numbs, like something in this world killed a part of her.

"Beth," she whispers. "Did my sister make it out?"

She catches Rick glancing at Daryl but holds her tongue. Whatever happened will eventually come out; no matter how bad.

"I knew," Maggie says softly. "I thought maybe she would get out but I knew; a part of me knew she would never make it out. I knew Beth would never adapt to this world."

Daryl whispers something under his breath, something no one can make out until finally Glenn demands he tell them.

"I said she ain't dead," he mutters, "She's just... Gone."

Maggie stares at him, letting the words she wants to say form in her mind, before untangling herself from Glenn and standing.

Daryl flinches away as she gets closer but she finally wraps her arms around him.

"It's okay," she says quietly. "I don't blame you, Daryl. It's okay."

He nods, not hugging her back but not pushing her off either. "It's just," he says, his voice nervous. "I fell for her, Maggie. I really did."

"I know," she soothes, "We'll get her back. She's not dead just gone, we'll get her back."


	8. Words Lost In Translation

**Please review. I want to hear from you all! **

"_You're in a car with a beautiful boy, and he won't tell you that he loves you, but he loves you. And you feel like you've done something terrible, like robbed a liquor store, or swallowed pills, or shoveled yourself a grave in the dirt, and you're tired. You're in a car with a beautiful boy, and you're trying not to tell him that you love him, and you're trying to choke down the feeling, and you're trembling, but he reaches over and he touches you, like a prayer for which no words exist, and you feel your heart taking root in your body, like you've discovered something you didn't even have a name for." ― Richard Siken_

She was driving in this car with this beautiful boy and he wouldn't tell her that he loved her but he did. Granted, he was driving her back from the hospital with her wrist bandaged , a small stain of blood on the cloth.

She can't shake the feeling she had done something much worse like kicked his puppy. The softness in his eyes didn't go away even as he drove, blinking away at his own tears.

She hadn't cut deep, she had no idea why he was so angry with her.

She was driving in this car with this beautiful boy and she's trying not to tell him that she loves him.

Beth has to choke down her words, watching him from the corner of her eye as he drives, not once taking his gaze off the road ahead.

She nurses her injured arm, waiting for her phone to buzz with Maggie's name across it. She has to sip at the straw of her juice box to keep the words down because she's too afraid she'll say them.

His left hand comes to rest on her thigh while his right grips the wheel and her heart sticks in her throat because she wants to tell him that he loves him to infinity but she's trying to discover something she doesn't even have a name for.

A few beats pass before he finally speaks to her and it feels like he couldn't be more disappointed with her; or himself.

"Why'd ya do it?" he asks, looking at her briefly before refocusing his gaze on the road.

Beth shrugs, rubbing her thumb against the scar hidden by bandage. "Daryl, my mother died," she answers, glancing up at him with icy blue eyes. "I won't do it again, I promise."

"It ain't about doing it again," he retorts, moving his hand to grasp hers. He rubs his thumb across it repeatedly like he's trying to soothe her in a way words cannot. "I thought I'd lost you."

She nods, inhaling cool breaths through her nose. "I'm sorry."

Words don't come, only a disapproving head shake.

"I was looking for a reason to live," she admits, biting down on her bottom lip. "And I found it; I found you."

Her whole body screamed at her, rejected the words that hung on her tongue and soon enough, they tasted bitter enough that an alcoholic would drink them up.

She was in this car with this beautiful boy and she had to stare at him and swallow a sentence like it was a piece of food stuck in her throat.

"If it helps, I wanted to live," she sighs, shrugging, her blue eyes briefly meeting his. "When I done it, I realised I had so much to look forward to in life."

Daryl merely grunted in reply, ignoring her.

"Look, I'm trying to tell you that I love you," she groans, squeezing her tongue between her teeth in punishment for spitting the words out.

She was in a car with this beautiful boy feeling something she doesn't have a name for and it is the most amazing feeling in the world because she no longer has to hold her tongue around him anymore.

She was in a car with this beautiful boy and she was absolutely, head-over-heels, in love with him.


End file.
